Issue 4
Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the relaunched Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man series. Last Issue Next Issue Plot The issue starts right where issue 3 left off, in the gym with the entire school during Peter Parker's Final Stand. Miles tells Ganke to cover for him then he climbs to the top of a building and sees Electro's spark across NYC. When Miles gets to the fight with Peter and Green Goblin, a crowd has already gathered around the two. Peter picks up a semi truck and smashes it over the Mutated Man. It explodes soon after and Miles arrives. Peter exchanges some touching words with his aunt and dies soon after. He kneels next to Gwen Stacy and asks her his name. She tells him then the young boy looks at Peter, in shame. Ganke and Miles are in their room after the event. Miles says it's his fault and Ganke asks how it can be his faultt at all. Miles says that if he used his powers more, he could've saved Peter. Ganke tells Miles that maybe he was supposed to become Spider-Man then suddenly, Judge walks in. Miles and Ganke go the funeral of Peter Parker along with a huge crowd being held up by the police and baricades. The two friends watch as May Parker talks to a girl that Peter had saved. Miles sees Gwen Stacy and asks her why he did it. She looks at him then tells Miles that his Uncle, the man who raised Peter, died. And even though he had these amazing powers, he didn't do anything to stop it. And Peter's code was something that Uncle Ben said to Peter, With great power, comes great responsibility. '' Back at the academy, Miles is sketching his own Spider-Man costume when Ganke comes in and hands Miles a Spider-Man Halloween costume. He also tells Miles that he wore it for Halloween the year before, Miles wasn't too happy about that. After a little convincing, Miles agreed to try the costume on. The next page shows Miles leaping rooftops with joy. He wonders to himself how he could be sitting in class all day when he hears a 'crash' like noise on the streets. Kangaroo has thrown a man out a bar window and against a car when Miles jumps onto the roof of the car. He exchanges a remark. Kangaroo says that he thought SM was dead and the man getting beaten said it was in bad taste. Kangaroo tries to hit Miles, Miles jumps up, lands in front of Kangaroo and punches his stomach. Kangaroo gets angry, grabs Miles by the throat and throws him through a window. Covered in pizza, Miles walks back out to Kangaroo trying to smash his face by leaping at the new Spidey. Miles jumps up but guts hit in the face, afterwards. He falls down and gets a ''buzzing in his head. Kangaroo throws the car at Miles and when he picks it up, Spider-Man isn't there. He jumps at Kangaroo while holding the car, uses his venom strike to punch the villain, then kicks him in the stomach, dropping the car on himself, passing out. Miles faces the crowd and asks them if they called the police and individuals reply to him with a yes. A man says that the costume is in bad taste then Miles climbs away. After safely getting on a rooftop, Miles takes off his mask and says to himself 'Maybe the costume is in bad taste'. Back at the Academy, Ganke is reading a negative review of recent events with Miles sitting agaist the wall, in full costume with the excption of his mask. Suddenly, Judge knocks on the door. Ganke pokes his head out and stalls for Miles while the grounds keeper comes in and asks where Miles is at. Miles is in his bed, under the covers from the neck down the keeper tells then not to lock the door because it's a safety hazard, then leaves. Later, Spider-Man is on a rooftop over looking New York when a foot hits Miles face, knocking him over. Standing over him is an angry Spider-Woman. Credits *Miles Morales *Ganke Lee *Judge Locations *New York *Brooklyn Visions Academy *The Funeral of Peter Parker Category:Issues Category:Miles Category:Ganke Category:Miles Morales Category:Ganke Lee